


Fill-in Mate

by minthalo



Series: Fake relationship au [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not!Fic, Omega Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: A Not!FicAn outline including small snippets of a fic where Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid bond for show so Jack could have two parents again after Haley passed away, and Spencer could work in peace as an Omega in the FBI without unwanted glances, however over time they've fallen in love with each other but neither has it in them to tell the other.





	Fill-in Mate

**Author's Note:**

> okay , so if you read my fic "Stressed" then you have a rough understanding of what this fic is, if you haven't, it isn't necessary to read before you read this, it is just a small snippet of this universe.  
> Anyway, I wrote this outline months ago, almost half a year, with the full intention of writing a full fic, but as time went on my interest in this ship went with it and i no longer have such a strong desire to write a full length fic, but i do really want people to read this, I worked hard on it and i still think it's very much a good idea.  
> I hope you all enjoy it, even if it isn't a fully fleshed out fic
> 
> this is my first not!fic and probably will be my last i dont usually like to put out this kind of content

It’s a few years into the team being together. Elle is gone and has been gone, Prentiss is here and is to stay.

Basically after Season 3

Reid’s hiding his true orientation, presenting himself as a Beta but the team has grown increasingly closer to each other he hates having to hide himself, it’s starting to physically hurt and he’s growing irritated with having to continuously wear scent blockers.

He’ll still wear them but on the days he doesn’t want to or doesn’t have time or just forgets he wants to be able to go to work, smelling like the Omega he is, and not have it be such a big deal.

They’re out to dinner as a team after a particularly hard case, Hotch is with them for once, everyone is laughing together, bonding. It’s really the perfect time to say it.

So he does.

He outs himself to everyone and hopes for the best.

The team is shocked, obviously, Hotch is a little mad w himself for not looking more extensively into Reid’s file because he made it clear he never lied on paper to get himself into the BAU.

Reid also says that not many people know, his mother obviously knows, possibly his father, and Gideon knows as well. He was never able to hide it from him.

The team is mildly upset with him that he hid it for so long, thinking that he didn’t trust them, but the truth is Reid didn’t want to be looked differently by the rest of the team, and he made that very clear as well.

After everyone's questions are done Rossi tells him that nothing has changed and just like that everything is okay again, they don’t look at him any differently and Reid is more relaxed around work now that he doesn’t have to hide.

 

The team is made up of Four Alphas, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss and Two Betas, JJ and Penelope.

And now, One Omega, Spencer Reid.

 

\---

 

Reid looks across the table at his team, all laughing and enjoying their dinner together. They had just solved a pretty hard case, the toughest one they had in awhile, he feels closer to them as ever, which makes the fact that he’s hiding his orientation so much worse.

There’s four Alphas at the table, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss, and the two Betas, JJ, and Garcia. If he came clean now he’d be the only Omega on the team and each one of them would look at him differently, he doesn’t want that. He’s gone this long without them knowing, wearing scent blockers so he’ll smell like a Beta and staying on suppressants so he doesn’t have his heats anymore. He’s worked so hard to keep this hidden from everyone he doesn’t want anything to change.

And yet, he hates hiding things like this from them, they’re like a family to him, he doesn’t like keeping secrets from those close to him.

He waits until there’s a lull in the conversation, everyone occupied with their food, waiting for someone to bring up the next topic of conversation. Reid clears his throat and sets his fork down, a few of them look up at him, wondering what he’s going to say.

He shifts a bit, trying to gather courage before he opens his mouth, “hey, uh, guys.” He starts, getting all of their attention. “There’s something about me that I’ve been wanting to say for a while, something that’s been with me for a while that not very many people know, actually it’s more like two maybe three people know. I don’t really tell anyone this because it always makes them look at me differently, and I hate that, because I’m not any different, I’m just the same and you guys are as close to a family as I can get aside from my mother and I just want you all to know that I appreciate you and I don’t want me saying this make you look at me any differently-”

“Spit it out kid.” Morgan says with an amused smile, he’s used to Reid’s ramblings.

Reid hopes this isn’t the last time he gets to see that smile.

“I’m an Omega.” He blurts out suddenly.

The table goes quiet, all eyes on Reid as he sinks back into his chair. After a few moments that feel like hours he begins to speak again.

“I’m sorry.” He says quietly. “I don’t want any of you to think of me differently, but I don’t like keeping secrets from my family.”

Garcia is the first to speak up, “How did- How did you.” She stops to clear her throat. “Your scent, you smell like a Beta.”

“Scent blockers, I wear them every morning, sometimes I put them on again around lunch. They’re uh, they’re actually pretty effective when hiding myself, it worked throughout college and I had all of you fooled…”

“You said two, three people know. Is that just your family?” Morgan asks.

Reid nods, “My mother knows, my father might know, I don’t know if she told him anything, I was young when he left, hadn’t presented yet…”

“Who’s the third?”

“Gideon knew, I couldn’t fool him even if I tried.” He smiles a bit at the memory, fond. “I never lied about my orientation, I just bent the truth, concealing my scent, taking suppressants.”

“Why didn’t I know?” Hotch speaks up, startling Reid, he expected to get questioned by his unit chief, but not in front of everyone. 

Reid pauses for a moment, thinking of a response. “I uh. I don’t know. I never outright told you but it’s in my file. I never lied to get myself here, I was honest about all parts of myself, including this.” He says honestly, looking around the table, “did none of you question it?”

“I had a small suspicion.” Prentiss says softly, “When I first got on the team, but I figured if you didn’t tell me it would be better not to push. Some can find it offensive if someone is questioning their orientation.”

Reid nods, he understands. “I don’t want you guys to think of me any different because you know this about me, it’s just what I am. Nothing’s changed… right?”

Rossi clears his throat, the Alpha leans over on the table and gives Reid a gentle smile, “nothing’s changed.”

Reid relaxes, slumping back in his chair, he feels significantly better now that they know, like a weight that has been on his shoulders for years has finally been lifted. JJ bumps her shoulder with his and Morgan gives him a reassuring smile from across the table.

Hotch watches him for a moment, before something clicks in his head and he moves on, bringing up another topic of conversation. As soon as it happens the awkward veil is lifted, like magic, everyone is comfortable again.

 

\---

 

Fast forward a few years Reid lives his life pretty openly now, when they don’t have any cases he doesn’t wear his scent blockers. It took some adjusting the first time he came in without them on, his scent overall the same with Omega undertones, it shocked everyone when he walked into the bullpen smelling different than normal. More raw. Distinctly Omega.

Reid still wears scent blockers when they’re on cases, makes things easier on himself and the rest of the team. Occasionally he won’t have enough time to replenish, or he’ll be too caught up in a case and forget to apply them again and he’s reminded just what society usually thinks of Omegas, especially Alpha’s in authority when they question how well he can do his job.

The local PD Occasionally has trouble with Reid being an Omega and in charge of them. From time to time he’s degraded once they find out, pushing him to the side not thinking he’s capable of doing his own job. This is shut down by the team quickly every time, each Alpha and Beta defending him without question, pushing the officer that put down Reid aside for the rest of the case.

It doesn’t bother him too much, there are more important things to be bothered over than entitled Alphas insulted that there’s an Omega who can outsmart others in bad situations if he can’t physically overpower it. (I’m thinking specifically of that episode where him and Hotch were stuck in the cell w a serial killer and Hotch was ready to throw down (an Alpha reaction tbh) while Reid just rambled until they were rescued) 

Haley (Omega) dies and Hotch is left alone as a single father. 

Think right after this happens. Halfway through Season 5

He does his best for Jack even though it’s hard, he’s working all the time but his freetime is spent with Jack and only Jack. Haley’s sister, Jessica, helps a lot, watching the boy while he’s out of town but overall it sucks being a single dad with a job that takes you away from the one thing you have left to live for, and honestly? he’s lonely.

 

ANYWAY it’s been a tough year, Haley passed away, Emily “died” and the whole team is having a hard time accepting it, especially Reid.

One night Reid’s working late, his scent blockers have long since worn off and he’s too busy to bother with applying some more, not when he’s the only one in the building.

Or so he thought. Hotch is in his own office, Reid finds this out when he goes to drop some files onto his desk only to see he’s still in there.

They get to talking and Hotch tells him to work up here with him, it’ll go by faster if they have company. It does.

After finishing their work they talk for a while, getting their worries out into the open. Reid talks about how he misses Prentiss, and it’s been a rough couple months without her and he’s been getting better but the past few days have been particularly hard. 

Hotch vents about being a single parents and how hard it is on Jack mostly, how he wishes it could be better for his son. 

Reid talks about being an Omega, and how frustrating it is when local PD underestimate what he can do just because of his orientation, at some point Reid mentions how this wouldn’t be as big of a problem if he was bonded.

If others could smell an Alpha on him it would be fine.

Hotch blows out a puff of hair and sinks back in his seat, “Yeah, I know what you mean, if I had a mate again it would be easier on Jack as well.”

They sit in silence for a moment before both looking up, making eye contact, quickly realizing they have the same idea.

 

\---

 

“Well, I’d only need one for scent purposes, not necessarily love.” Reid’s given up on finding a mate for awhile, and honestly he doesn’t really want one anyway, he’s happy the way he is, aside from the hard time he’s going through right now.

“I’d only need one for show as well, one who would bond with Jack, take care of him when I’m working late, Jessica could handle him while I’m on cases.”

“So, hypothetically, if your mate were with you on said cases, it would be fine?”

“Hypothetically if your mate was with you on said cases it would help you even more with local PD, correct?”

“Hypothetically yes.”

“We’d have to go to Strauss, convince her of our relationship and approve of it, you could get transfered.” Hotch says, abandoning hypotheticals.

“She wouldn’t do that. Our team works well together, and after all the loss we had this year, JJ, Emily, she wouldn’t take me away, or you.”

Hotch leans back. “I suppose you’re right. We’d need to think this over, and tell the team, somehow trick them into thinking we’re in love.”

“What if we tell them we’ve been hiding it from them this whole time, say we started dating long before now and we’re only just now telling the team, and that’s why if we’re at work and still act extremely professional with each other we can say it’s out of habit from having to hide it for so long.” Reid suggests.

Hotch sits back, “that would work. We could tell them a few months after Haley and I divorced we started talking, and have since then. You could move in, we’d have to play the part both at home and in public, I want Jack to genuinely believe that he has another parent with you, one that is truly bonded with me.”

Reid nods, “I can do that, Jack is a sweet kid. It’ll take some time, though.”

“I know, we’ll just have to plan this out, we can start it soon, you and Jack. I’d tell Jessica the truth, though, she deserves to know.”

“Of course, the team can’t, no one else can. We’ll have to convince everyone, it shouldn’t be too hard.”

 

\---

 

They talk about it some more for awhile, and the next couple weeks the spend more time with each other, Reid meets up with Hotch and Jack at the park, does magic for him, talks to him, gets the boy to like him.

He goes to dinner at their place once a week, then three times a week, soon he’s there almost every night and Jack grows closer to him, Reid spends the night a few times, taking the guest bedroom, he babysits Jack a few nights as well, giving Jessica a break, a chance to bond with Jack some more and alone.

Jack loves him, Reid is smart and funny and he’s nice to him and his dad and he reads to him stories and he knows so much about all of his favorite things why wouldn’t he love him?

When he’s told that his father and Reid love each other the same way his mom and father once did he’s happy, because that means his dad will be happy again, and he likes Reid a lot.

 

\---

 

“Hi, Alpha.” Spencer greets Aaron as he walks into the kitchen, finding the other man standing at the counter, making himself and Jack sandwiches for lunch.

Aaron nearly drops the knife he’s using to cut the sandwiches in half. He whips his head around he almost hurts himself. 

“What did you just call me?” He asks, almost aggressive.

Spencer blinks, a little confused on his tone. “um, Alpha?”

“I heard that. Why?”

“Well I thought it would make our relationship more believable to the public if I call you Alpha when we’re outside, that way people will think we’re together, even though we aren’t bonded yet. I wanted to get used to it at home first, when it’s just us and Jack, so it’s more natural when we’re out in public. I don’t have to do it, if it makes you uncomfortable” He says, a little worried that he crossed a line.

Hotch shakes his head, “Oh, no. It doesn’t.” He relaxes a bit. “That’s fine, a good idea too, it’ll make this look more believable.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking… Is there something wrong? You had a pretty terrible reaction to it.”

“I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” He clears his throat, turning back to the sandwiches, putting them together, finishing cutting them off.

“Is it not a normal title to be called? I was under the impression that it was common for ones Omega to refer to their Alpha by title in public.”

“It is, it’s common for both actually. It was never something that Haley called me, I never called her Omega either, it just… It just wasn’t us.”

Spencer shifts his weight from one foot to the other, “if it makes you uncomfortable-“

“No, it’s fine.” Hotch cuts him off. “I’ll help our public image, it’s just an adjustment is all.” He gives Spencer a half formed smile before picking up the plate of sandwiches and walks out, back to Jack’s playroom.

 

\---

 

Eventually 4 months after Emily “died” they talk to Strauss about this, she questions them, argues with them, puts them under a small investigation only to come to the conclusion that they’re telling the truth and even though they are dating and plan to bond soon they haven’t put the team or anyone else in jeopardy purely to save the other.

They move in together after that and Reid quickly finds his place in their home. He has Hotch put in bookshelves around the house for him, stocking it with every book he owns. He has to sleep in the same bed as Hotch, it’s weird at first, of course it is, but soon enough it’s normal.

They keep to themselves when they sleep, staying on their side of the bed, and when they wake up they merge their routines together, one makes coffee and wakes up Jack while the other showers, they make breakfast together and either drop Jack off at school or if it’s a weekend or day off they wait for Jessica to come over and watch the boy.

Often they take two cars because Hotch likes to stay late, when they do take one Hotch is always driving. They keep gobags in each others cars as well, just in case.

A week after telling Strauss and moving in together they decide to tell the team.

The story they go with is a few months after Hotch and Haley divorced, after Reid came out to the team, Reid and Hotch began talking and grew closer and began dating and have been since that day. They decided they want to bond soon, and have told Strauss, moved in together and realized they need to tell the team.

The team questions them and they answer everything trying to make it as believable as possible and the team eventually accepts it and stops asking questions.

Immediately after the two leave the room the rest of them huddle together and are like “what the fuck?? What the fuck??? What the actual literal fuck???” and they come to the conclusion that they’re lying but they must be doing it for a reason so they don’t bother it.

Morgan mentions that Reid has had a crush on Hotch since the beginning, it wasn’t hard to figure out with him blushing every time the Alpha complimented him.

Rossi laughs and says that this wasn’t a crush but Hotch noticed how attractive the younger man really is, checking him out on more than one occasion. 

 

\---

 

Reid thumbs through the file with the rest of the team around him. They’ve been looking over the most recent case, homicide of two young girls and a potential third kidnapping in Knoxville, Tennessee. 

“We’ll go over the rest of the details of the case on the plane, wheels up in thirty.” Hotch says, picking up a folder from the table, looking inside. “Has anyone seen the photographs in here?”

“They’re on the table behind you, Alpha.” Reid says, not looking up from his own notes.

“Thanks.” Hotch turns around and picks up the photos he asked for and walks out, back to his own office, paying no mind to the title that was spoken.

The room goes uncomfortably quiet, Reid doesn’t notice, he’s gotten so used to calling Hotch by his title at home and in public when it’s just the two of them and Jack that it’s natural now. He stands up and walks out of the room, while the rest of the team sit in a stunned silence.

“Reid just called Hotch, ‘Alpha’ right? I didn’t just imagine that?” Garcia breaks the quiet.

JJ nods, “Yes, yes he did. Is that new?”

“New to us, Maybe. Didn’t look new to them, it was natural, Hotch didn’t even flinch, no reaction from him at all.” Prentiss notes. “He’s used to the title being used.”

Rossi shakes his head, a humorous smile on his face. “What happened to we don’t profile each other?” Prentiss opens her mouth to defend their conversation but Rossi lowers his voice and leans in “We can talk about this later, now you heard the man, wheels up in thirty.” He stands up and walks out of the conference room, the others all following.

 

Morgan catches up to Reid as he’s out the door, throwing an arm across his shoulders. Reid stiffens a bit at the sudden contact before relaxing as soon as he realizes it’s only Morgan.

“So, Alpha?”

Reid turns his head to hide the light blush that colors his cheeks. “Yeah, it’s common for couples to refer to each other by title, I call Hotch by his when we’re alone or out together.”

“So, this, it just slipped out then?”

He shrugs, “I guess. It’s not like it isn’t normal, Garcia calls you Alpha all the time, she’s a Beta, and you two aren’t together. Do I need to remind you that Hotch and I are?”

Morgan frowns at his sudden hostility, “no, you don’t.”

“Good, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get my Go Bag.” He slips from under Morgan’s arm and walks to the elevator.

Morgan stands still in the hallway, watching him go. JJ walks up to him, her arm lightly touching his.

“He say anything to you?” She asks.

He shakes his head, “said a fact, then got defensive.” 

She nods and turns away, going to fetch her own supplies for the trip, Morgan doing the same.

 

Rossi walks out of his office and into Hotch’s, watching him finish up a phone call with Jessica, telling her that they have a case, and he needs her to watch Jack while him and Reid are gone.

He hangs up the phone and pockets it, picking up his go bag from the floor, placing it on his desk.

“Yeah, Dave?” He asks, when the man just stands there in his doorway.

“So, Alpha-”

“Get out.”

 

\---

 

And then they bond. It’s on a rare weekend they have off, they spend it with Jack running around with him taking him to wonderful museums that he has the time of his life at and eventually at the end, Sunday night they’ve tucked him into bed after a long day and he’s out, fast asleep, nothing will be able to wake him up.

They get into bed together, they’ve decided tonight is the night. Reid strips off his clothes, down to his boxers, Hotch does the same. It’s terribly awkward and they don’t have any sexual contact during and afterwards It feels amazing being bonded to each other.

Reid has his mark high up on his neck, by his ear, everyone can see he’s bonded as well as smell it. He’s not hiding it, he doesn’t want to hide it.

Hotch has his on his shoulder, it’s not that he doesn’t want to hide it, it’s that he doesn’t need it to show. His scent will be enough, that’s all he needs.

It’s a whole new experience for Reid. something he thought would never happen but fuck it feels nice, he feels like for the first time he can fully let his guard down around an Alpha, his Alpha, by title anyway.

He can feel what Hotch feels and it’s amazing, he’s never been able to do that with anyone before it sort of makes him wanna curl up in Hotch’s side and purr but he doesn’t, he feels like that would be weird

Hotch kind of loves it too. He really missed the feeling of being bonded to someone, his bond with Haley faded after the divorce, it was completely gone by the time she passed away, even if his love for her was still there.

But now Reid is here and even though he doesn’t  _ love  _ him he’s still attracted to him, and he can feel through the mark that Reid is happy right now, but also hesitant.

It doesn’t take a profiler to figure out that Reid wants to curl up next to him, so he opens his arm and lets him cuddle, just for the night. It feels so good to have his Omega so close to him.

 

\---

 

It’s awkward, of course it is, bonding with someone you don’t love is going to be awkward. Spencer sits on the edge of the bed, staring at his lap, his shirt and pants are off, he’s sitting in his underwear.

Aaron is undressing next to him, stripping down so he’s in the same amount of clothing as Spencer. 

He sits next to him and clears his throat, “I think we can forgo the sexual aspect of bonding, it’s not needed and it will only serve to make the situation even more awkward than it is.”

Spencer lifts his head up to lock eyes with the Alpha and nods, “yes, yes. I agree, it’s not necessary for us to engage in sexual activities to bond.”

There’s another long stretch of silence, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. Spencer shifts on the bed, looking at his lap to the floor where his clothes are neatly piled then back to Aaron.

“Can we do it now?” He asks, breaking the ice.

They’re planning on doing it tonight, the intense awkwardness or not, it needs to happen, it’s going to happen.

Aaron nods and stands up, moving back on the bed so he’ll be more comfortable, then patting the spot next to him for Spencer. The Omega responds quickly getting up and sitting next to the other man, getting closer.

“I want my mark to show.” He tells him, lifting his head up, “by my ear. I want others to know I’m bonded by both scent and looks.”

Aaron nods lifting his hand up and pushing Spencer’s hair back, his finger gently touching under his ear, where Spencer wants his mark.

“I can do that. Mine will be on my shoulder, it doesn’t need to be visible, your scent will be enough.” Aaron says, his voice lowering as he leans in close.

Spencer swallows, the Alpha’s scent is strong, especially when he’s so close to him like this. He stretches his neck out and closes his eyes, the sooner he gets this over with the better.

Aaron leans in, his hot breath on Spencer’s neck. He presses a soft kiss over the spot before he bites down, hard. Spencer yelps under him, a hand coming up and grabbing Aaron’s hair on instinct, but he doesn’t pull.

Spencer can feel the bond being formed, warmth spreading from his neck down to his toes and up to his ears. He feels dizzy and disoriented as it happens, all he can focus on is the Alpha whose teeth are sunk into his neck. Aaron’s jaw releases and licks over the mark before kissing it and pulling away entirely.

He brushes away Spencer’s hair from his face, concern covering his own. “Spencer, Omega, are you okay?”

Spencer looks up at him, his eyes a little glossed over. He nods and smiles, sitting up on his own.

“Feel good, Alpha.”

Aaron relaxes, “good, good. Come closer, you have to bite me now.” 

He pushes down the feeling he got when Spencer called him Alpha in this situation and lifts Spencer’s hand up to touch his shoulder, right where he wants his mark. Spencer rubs his finger tips over his shoulder before shifting to sit on his knees and leans in.

He presses a kiss to the spot, the same as Aaron did for him, before biting down hard. Aaron’s hisses, his hand comes up to pet Spencer’s hair. 

He’s had this same feeling once before, with Haley, he hasn’t had it in years, not since the divorce, he forgot how it feels to bond with someone, to have that connection, to feel so close with another person, know what they’re feeling, sometimes even what they’re thinking. It’s amazing.

Spencer pulls back and licks over the mark, a dark purple. He presses a kiss to it before pulling away, sitting back and looking at Aaron with wide eyes.

“Did I hurt you, Alpha?”

Aaron shakes his head, “No, that’s how it’s supposed to feel. You did good Spencer. How do you feel?”

“Close to you,” he answers honestly. “I feel what you’re feeling. I like it.” 

He looks at his lap, a little embarrassed. He’s never been like this with anyone, sure he’s had sex before, but he’s never been bonded, or close enough to someone to want to be bonded to them. He feels vulnerable, he’s scared Aaron will take advantage of him but at the same time he feels safe.

This man is his Alpha, and Spencer trusts him with his life.

Aaron gets off the bed, pulling back the covers and getting under them, waiting for Spencer to join him before turning off the lamp light. It’s still awkward, sharing a bed, but it’s to keep up appearances with Jack and any others that will visit their home.

Spencer moves a bit closer than he normally would dare. Aaron watches him hesitate before laying back and opening his arm.

“Come here, Omega. Being close like this will strengthen the bond.”

It’s a weak excuse, but he can tell Spencer wants this, and there’s no harm in giving it to him.

Spencer does as told, getting closer to Aaron. He ends up tucked under his arm, snuggled close. He’s covered in the Alpha’s scent, the blankets, pillow, and most importantly, Aaron himself, all smell like  _ his  _ Alpha and he’s never felt more comfortable, more relaxed in his life.

Spencer falls asleep within moments. Aaron watches him for a few minutes, he didn’t think this could happen to him again, not after Haley, but he might be falling in love with this Omega, and he doesn’t want to stop it.

 

\---

 

They’re not exactly the most affectionate couple. It still feels awkward but more natural now that they’re bonded. When they’re at work they hide it under “maintaining a professional status at work” and when they’re at home Jack is like 6 or smth and doesn't want to see his father kiss anyone anyway so it’s not that big of a deal.

Reid continues to call Hotch Alpha when they’re alone and at work but tones it down, usually it’s only because when he does call Hotch Alpha it’s out of habit, he doesn’t do it on purpose.

 

\---

 

Spencer’s curled up on the couch, reading a book that he’s already read before. He’s tired and wants to go to sleep, but he’s so used to sleeping with Aaron that going to bed alone sounds worse than staying awake.

As he turns the page he feels a light hand on his knee. He looks over to see Jack standing there, sniffing, rubbing his eyes.

Spencer frowns and sets the book down, “Jack, what’s wrong?”

“Can’t sleep. Had a bad dream.” He climbs up onto the couch and goes for a hug.

Spencer, of course, gives him one, holding him tight. He’s no stranger to nightmares, he’s been having them since he was a kid, and although they’ve toned down significantly, this job brings a lot of them.

He rubs the young boys back, soothing him. It takes a minute but eventually Jack calms down enough to yawn, snuggling into Spencer’s side.

“Come on, let’s get you back to bed.” Spencer says, standing up.

Jack shakes his head, “don’t wanna sleep. Where’s daddy?”

Spencer pulls Jack to his feet, straightening his pajama shirt. “He’s working late tonight.”

Jack frowns. “Again?”

Spencer sighs, brushing hair from the young boy's forehead, “yes, again. I know, you don’t like sleeping without him, I don’t either. How about I tuck you back into bed and read you to sleep, would you like that?”

Jack ponders it for a moment before nodding, “Yes, I’d like that, please.”

Spencer smiles and leads him back to his bedroom with a hand on his shoulder, letting him walk inside first and pick out a book he’d like him to read. He hands the book to Spencer before climbing into bed. 

Spencer tucks him in tight, just the way he likes it, fluffing the pillow so he’s more comfortable before sitting at the edge of the bed and opening the book Jack picked out for him. 

He opens the book up and begins to read to him. It’s not long until Jack is slowly falling asleep. His eyes flutter shut with every blink, fighting to keep them open as he listens to the story. 

 

Aaron walks inside of his home after a long day of work. He kicks off his shoes and takes his suit jacket off, loosening his tie. All the lights are off downstairs, he expects both Spencer and Jack to be fast asleep in their respective beds.

He walks up the stairs and hears a soft voice reading a familiar story coming from Jack’s room. He makes his way over and leans on the doorframe, watching Spencer read to his son, who is quickly falling fast asleep.

Spencer reads until he’s sure Jack is fast asleep before closing the book quietly and standing up, placing it back on the bookshelf, right where Jack picked it out.

He bends down to press a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead before turning back to the door only to jump, startled by Aaron still standing there, watching him. He covers his mouth so he doesn’t yelp and makes his way over to the other man.

He takes his hand and pulls him out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them and standing in front of Aaron.

“How long were you there?” Spencer asks, releasing his hand and walking towards their shared bedroom.

“A few minutes, Jack looked like he was already asleep.” Aaron says, closing the door behind them as they walk inside.

Spencer goes straight for the bed, having already done his nighttime routine, and wanting to sleep.

“Wasn’t that long then. He was sleeping earlier, for a few hours, but he had a nightmare and woke up.”

“Did he tell you what it was about?” Aaron asks, unbuttoning his shirt.

Spencer shakes his head, “no, but he asked about you. I told him you’re working late, and I got him to agree to another bedtime story and you saw him-” He’s cut off by his own yawn. He covers his mouth as he yawns before continuing. “Sorry, you saw him fall asleep.”

Aaron smiles at him, he sets his shirt and tie down and makes his way to the bed, “Maybe Jack isn’t the only one who needs to be tucked in. I was surprised to come home and find you awake.”

Spencer shrugs and pulls back the covers, laying down. “It’s hard going to bed alone now, not when I know you’re supposed to be there with me.”

Aaron takes the blankets and pulls them over him, tucking him in. Spencer can’t find it in him to feel embarrassed about this, or over what he just said, he’s too tired.

He lets the Alpha tuck him in and snuggles into the covers, part of him wants to reach out and pull him down.

“I need to brush my teeth, I’ll be in bed with you soon. You won’t have to sleep alone.” Aaron says, softly.

Spencer hums, his eyes already closing feeling sleep threaten to take over his body soon. Now that he knows his Alpha is home and safe he feels as if he can fall asleep within moments.

It only takes Aaron a few minutes to clean up for bed, by the time he crawls into bed with Spencer he’s almost asleep. He settles down and turns off the lamp light, feeling the Omega curl closer to him.

He reaches out his arm and pulls him to his chest. They’ve gotten used to cuddling after bonding, their scents helping each other relax and fall asleep quickly, plus the warmth of another's body is always nice to sleep with.

He presses his nose into Spencer’s hair, breathing his scent in before sleep takes over him.

 

\---

 

They bond 6 months after Emily Prentiss “dies” so two months after they’re bonded they’re in a good routine but after a month Hotch is sent to Pakistan for a mission or whatever and Reid isn’t thrilled because he likes his Alpha he misses his Alpha while he’s gone but then

Shit starts to go down

Hotch comes back and he has this beard and Reid is already at work and helping out there’s a small scene where he greets Reid with a kiss when he arrives and Reid has such a big smile on his face and rubs his nose against his Alpha’s beard because it’s weird but fuck he missed him and FUCK he likes this beard more than he should

Anyway then Hotch and JJ bring in Emily

Reid looks at Emily quietly goes “but we buried you” he looks heartbroken.

Then he looks up at Hotch and glares and immediately Hotch knows he’s fucked. Everything goes down and at the end of the night they’re in Hotch’s office and they have the trial the next day and Reid is PISSED he’s like “The whole damn reason we started this was to give me some stability after Emily and you didn’t think to tell me that she was still alive?!” 

And Hotch tries to defend himself by saying confidentiality and all that bullshit but Reid isn’t having it and Hotch is only half heartedly doing it anyway because he knows that Reid could have been trusted to keep this secret he could have broken the rule for him but he chose not to.

When they get home Hotch shaves his beard, brushes his teeth and goes to the couch to sleep.

Reid doesn’t try and stop him.

Jack is happy his dad is home but knows something is wrong. Reid isn’t happy like he thought he would be.

Jack doesn’t like that.

The hearing goes p much as it did on the show and when they get home Reid is still pissed.

There’s a scene in one episode where Hotch comes up to Reid after he snaps at JJ and is like “if you’re going to be mad at someone be mad at me” and Reid is like “I can’t”

But this Reid is like “I am.”

They go to Rossi’s and have the dinner Reid makes up w JJ and pulls Hotch aside at some point when everyone is distracted w dinner and gives him a hug. He apologizes for being so mean and says that he’s still not happy with what was happening, especially with what it almost lead to but he missed his Alpha, and he doesn’t like fighting.

Hotch agrees and apologizes himself, giving him a hug and scenting him too, god he missed his Omega’s scent.

He mumbles something about how Reid need’s his mark renewed and Reid blushes a bit and pushes back, mumbling something about how they can do that later.

They go to sleep in the same bed for the first time in months, Reid wakes up to his alarms the next morning, cuddled in Hotch’s arms and he’s never felt more content.

 

This is where my fic “ [ Stressed ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079580) ” goes a pwp that is part of this series

 

Months go by and soon it’s been 6-8 months since they’ve bonded, 4-6 months since Emily and JJ have been back and they’ve gone on so many cases since then

They’re basically in love with each other but no one will say it outloud

 

\---

 

Reid is the last one to walk on the plane, following Morgan. He rubs his eyes, he’s beyond tired. The case this week had been terrible, all he wants to do is curl up and fall asleep, he’s exhausted. 

He looks around the plane for an open seat, seeing Hotch sitting alone, body facing the window with a book in his hands.

He takes his seat next to Hotch, the Alpha doesn’t look up, he knows who is sitting next to him purely because of his scent. 

Reid doesn’t ask what he’s reading, he doesn’t say anything. He curls up in his seat and closes his eyes.

Hotch focuses on his book, he’s aware of Reid next to him but when he doesn’t say anything he feels it’s best not to talk. They’ve all had a rough week, eventually catching the unsub but not before several murders they couldn’t have prevented. 

Hotch is occupied with his book when he hears Reid shift in his seat and then a pressure on his arm. He looks down to see the omega curled around his arm. 

Reid is fast asleep holding onto Hotch’s arm. He smiles softly, watching him sleep for a moment before his arm begins to go numb.

He wiggles his arm out of Reid’s grip, earning him a whine from then sleeping man. He quickly quiets him down, not wanting to attract attention from the team, or wake him up. 

He lifts the arm rest up and pulls Reid closer to his side, having him cuddle up to him. It’s not appropriate for the workplace, but considering that the team knows they’re bonded and it’s been a rough week for them all, they shouldn’t be too alarmed by the public display of affection. 

Reid nuzzles into his shoulder, visibly relaxing as he does. 

Hotch watches him fondly, gently running his hand over Reid’s side. He turns back to his book, reading with one hand on the book, the other on his sleeping omega.

 

JJ elbows Morgan’s side, jerking him to look away from the window. 

“Wha-” he starts but is shushed by JJ’s finger to her lips. 

He looks at her confused before she subtly points across the plane, seeing Reid snuggled up next Hotch an arm around him, keeping him close. 

“How long do you think they’re going to go on like this, pretending instead of just telling each other.” Prentiss whispers, leaning over to them. 

Morgan shrugs, sighing. “How stubborn Hotch is, mixed with Reid’s problem with confrontation, they’ll never get their shit together”

JJ sits back in her seat, watching the two of them across the plane. “They’ll get there one day, it’ll just take some time”   
  


Reid mewls softly, his head lifting up. Hotch soothes him gently, cupping the back of his head and bringing it to his neck, letting him scent, bringing him back to sleep.

 

\---

 

A couple weeks later

 

\---

 

It had been a hard case, that’s for sure. The unsub had a type. He was kidnapping young male Omegas, white, thin, brown hair with hazel eyes.

Spencer Reid was exactly his type.

It took everything in Hotch not to force Reid to stay back in order to protect him, he wanted to, god did he want to, but he couldn’t let his own feelings interfere with the case, Reid had been very helpful in the case

In the end Reid was at the station when the arrest happened, eyes on the map of the city, instructing them where the unsub was most likely going to go.

When they arrive at the station Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss walk straight over to where JJ and Reid are packing up everything they brought with them, taking the pictures down from the whiteboard.

Hotch was tense, the rest of the team had relaxed, having cuffs on the unsub felt like a breath of fresh air for the team, with him in custody, Reid is safe.

Reid had picked a file off the desk and went to talk to the police chief about it, clarify something that needed to be done before they left back to DC

The unsub managed to get a good look at him, young male omega, exactly his type.

He made a comment about him, “Well aren’t you a pretty one, how did they keep you hidden, what I could have done to you” 

Hotch growls, he can’t help it, someone is threatening  _ his  _ omega, it’s taking everything he has not to attack the man.

The unsub looks over with a smirk on his face, “oh, is he yours, let me tell you-“ he’s cut off by the detective pushing him, making him keep walking to the cell they’re going to keep him in.

Reid shrinks back, being talked to like that made him extremely uncomfortable. He finishes what he was talking to with the Chief and walks back to the team, over to Hotch.

They all look on edge now.

Once the unsub is out of sight, and they can’t smell him anymore the team relaxes, all except Hotch.

They finish packing in mostly silence, a few ask about dinner plans before the plane takes off but other than that it’s mostly quiet.

Reid keeps glancing back at Hotch. He growled, actually growled, in Reid’s defense. He still looks tense, his shoulders are squared, he looks like he’ll jump at any moment.

Reid sets down what's in his hand and walks over to Hotch, he goes to place a hand on his arm but rethinks that, that could cause him to startle. 

He steps a little closer and quietly says “Alpha.”

Hotch looks up, making eye contact with his mate. Reid looks across his face, thinking to himself about how he can make Hotch feel better in some way.

The Hotch’s eyes leave Reid’s looking past him at the rest of the team. They’re all occupied amongst themselves, no one paying any attention to them.

“Are you okay?” Reid asks, bringing his attention back to him.

Hotch steps closer, closing what's left of the gap between them, their chests bumping. He tips his head down, pressing his nose into Reid’s neck, right over his mark.

Ried’s eyes widen in surprise, it’s the last thing he expected the Alpha to do, but it shouldn’t be. It’s known scenting relaxes people, especially if they’re scenting their mate.

The entire case Hotch had been on edge, worried that his omega was in danger, the threat of the unsub finding and kidnapping Reid loomed over Hotch constantly, he’s barely slept.

Reid wraps his arms around his Alpha, holding him. Hotch’s arms wrap around Reid’s waist, keeping him close.

 

Prentiss looks up from the box she’s put the evidence back in, noticing the scene in front of her. She taps Morgan’s arm and JJ’s shoulder, having them look over too.

It’s not inappropriate at all, in fact it’s normal for couples to scent in public, it’s essentially just like kissing, as long as it doesn’t go too far there’s nothing wrong with it.

It’s just the last thing they ever expected from the two of them. The whole team knows that they’re faking it, they try really hard to make it believable, but there's still awkwardness in everything they do, like they’re not sure if it’s okay or not.

By now the team has figured out their mutual crushes on each other, at this point it’s embarrassing neither has said anything.

They’re not that intimate in public, they’ve shared maybe one kiss in front of the team, aside from a few times on the plane they’ve slept next to each other, Reid curled up at Hotch’s side, they don’t show physical affection, it’s mostly spoken words, calling each other by title, speaking aloud their plans for the night, trying a little too hard to prove to others their relationship is real.

This was needed though, for each other. The entire week Hotch had been fighting with himself not to push Reid to the sidelines, even though every part of his Alpha was telling him to.

But now that the unsub is behind bars, and Reid is in his arms Hotch visibly relaxes, his shoulders slump as he breathes out through his nose, keeping his head in the crook of Reid’s neck, his eyes close, a soft look on his face.

 

\---

 

10-12 months after bonding they’re def in love w each other but neither will say it the whole team is annoyed with them it's basically one big waiting game and nobody's happy

Then this case happens where everything was going smoothly until Hotch was out with the Police Chief and were both captured by the unsub. The Chief was killed as collateral damage and Hotch is tied up and knocked out.

When he comes to he’s in some sort of warehouse he doesn’t recognize and the unsub is across the room, doing something at a table he’s set up.

Hotch is scared but he doesn’t let it show. He’s distressed and he looks around to find a way out but he can’t.

 

Reid is back at the station when his mark starts to hurt. He can’t figure out why it’s painful and he feels on edge and scared and he doesn’t know why.

Until they find the police chief's body.

Then it clicks in Reid’s head that these aren’t his feelings they’re Hotch’s and he feels like an idiot and a terrible mate and he starts freaking out and starts yelling to the team about it that Hotch is in danger and they ask how does he know and Reid snaps that he just does and that the police chief is dead obviously Hotch is in some sort of danger right now.

The team starts scrambling and they catch a break because Hotch’s phone is still on him, the unsub never found it/didn’t take it off of him so they track it and they find it’s in some warehouse on the other side of town and everyone piles into SUVs to go save him

They bust their asses inside to find the unsub with a knife to Hotch’s cheek, about to start cutting him only they caught him just in time.

The unsub drops the knife and Morgan makes the arrest while Reid runs past everyone to Hotch and picks up the knife the unsub dropped and begins to cut the ropes he was tied with.

He’s standing so close and cutting everything takes some time, Hotch turns his head to press his nose into Reid’s neck and relaxes.

His Omega is there, he’s being freed. He’s safe.

Hotch isn’t hurt too bad but he gave Reid a good scare and it was the worst time in his life. 

Hotch is checked out by medics and given the all clear after they patch up some wounds. There is bruising and a lot of if and some cuts that need bandages but other than that he’s fine and fit for air travel.

They finish up everything they have to do with the police and are busy up until they’re on the plane together and everyone else on the plane is asleep/has their headphones in so they have some privacy for the most part.

They’re sitting on the back of the plane together, Hotch in the window seat with Reid next to him, the armrest up so they’re close together. 

Reid starts the conversation by quietly saying “I could have lost you and I don’t know what I would have done”

Hotch looks around the plane, noticing no one eavesdropping, everyone occupied with themselves. He quietly says, “now’s not the time for this conversation, but I don’t know what I would have done either. The whole time my mind was on you and Jack.” 

Reid understands completely, he’s right. This isn’t the time or place for this kind of talk, but it does need to happen eventually, and it’ll happen at home, when they can do it in depth and be completely alone.

Reid settles for a cuddle in the plane seats, curling up into his side, almost on top of him really. Hotch gives it to him, it’s as much needed for Reid as it is for him. He wraps his arm around his side and presses his nose into his hair, kissing it softly before going back to his tablet, keeping Reid by his side.

The whole team sees them at some point, each individually when they look up for some reason or another. No one dares to say anything, especially not when they see tears prickling Reid’s eyes, threatening to spill at any moment.

 

They get back to DC and finish everything at the office very quickly and everyone goes home, everyone too tired and overwhelmed to go out.

It’s pretty late when they get back, Jack is spending the night at Jessica’s and won’t be home until the next day around 3pm (if he's like 5-6 then he’s in kindergarten/first grade) so they have the house to themselves. 

They get ready for bed, situating themselves under the covers before Hotch brings it up again, they can’t leave this unsaid, not anymore. 

They talk about it when they’re snug under the blankets. Reid starts, talking about his worries, how he was so scared in that moment, how he thought that something terrible could have happened how he felt Hotch’s fear through the mark and it was the worst feeling in the world, how he could feel it in his own heart and it was awful to know that he was just as frightened as he was and that he didn’t know what would happen or if they would find him soon enough or not

As he talks he moves progressively closer and soon enough he’s tucked under Hotch’s arm on the verge of tears again and all Hotch wants to do is bury his head in Reid’s hair and tell him everything is going to be okay but he can’t exactly do that because their job isn’t safe at all

Eventually Reid finishes off everything with a quiet, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Alpha.” and it’s pretty obvious he’s saying “I love you” without actually saying exactly that 

Hotch starts to say his own fears, how the entire time he was thinking about Reid and Jack and how he was so worried about his Omega and how he wanted nothing more than to be back with him and not knowing if he was going to get rescued was terrible, he thought the worst and the worst was being taken away from Reid

He tells Reid how he’s so beyond grateful that he’s home safe with him and he’s looking down at Reid was such a soft expression full of love that Reid can’t help but tip his head up and press a soft kiss to his lips and Hotch happily responds just as soft and Reid pulls back just a bit, their noses still touching and quietly says “i love you”

Hotch says it right back and kisses him again.

Possibly soft sex but if we’re being completely honest probably not it’s just Reid clinging onto Hotch and falling asleep basically on top of him, scenting him, refusing to let go.

 

They walk into the office the next day, Hotch takes Reid to his desk and kisses his cheek, like he does every morning. Reid gives him a bright smile and watches him walk up the stairs before going back to his desk.

 

“Well it’s about damn time.” Prentiss, immediately noticing the difference in their behavior.

“Yeah, we were all waiting for it.” Garcia says.

“It was pretty obvious you two were pinning after each other pretty hard.” JJ comments.

“Good for you kid, but you did it backwards, you’re supposed to love the man  _ before  _ you bond with him.” Morgan, putting his hand on Reid’s shoulder

Reid pushes him off, blushing furiously and sits down, very embarrassed by this.

 

Hotch calls them up to the conference room, he sees Rossi walking up to him, puts his hand up and goes “Not One Word.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos please, i thrive off attention  
> sorry for being MIA the past month , I was a bit discouraged in writing after vld ended and my last fic didn't do so hot, plus im in between fandoms and have no ship I want to write for  
> You can contact me at [my tumblr minthalo](http://minthalo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
